APH 2P USx2P UK- The Cupcake Gang
by 123theone
Summary: Arthur and Oliver meet a man named Alfred and Allan, a gangbanger. Despite Arthur's warnings about Allan, Oliver falls in love, but finds that Arthur was right. Then, when Arthur uncovers bad memories in an attempt to discover what made Oliver insane, Oliver goes crazy and runs off. Meanwhile, Allan runs into trouble with a new gang. They threaten him, and every one he loves
1. Chapter 1

It was June, and a container ship steadily made its way across the Atlantic, bobbing up and down in the water. It was almost done with its journey, after leaving Britain weeks ago it was almost there. New York City.  
"You," a voice said, in the cargo hold, "you are the reason I'm in this mess. I didn't even do any thing."  
Tucked away inside one of the large, metal, truck sized containers, two Brits sat crouched in hiding. Arthur Kirkland sat with his arms crossed and nose up, giving a cold shoulder to his companion.  
"I'm kicked out of my own country!" he said for the a hundredth time, "I lived in England my whole life and now look where I'm headed."  
The little guy next to him snickered. He was half Arthur's size and looked like a child, but he wasn't. He was a chibi, all 2P!S were chibis. He had silvery translucent wings, bubble gum pink hair and cotton candy blue eyes, and he wore dark tan pants with a pink shirt and purple sweater vest. And don't forget that sky blue bow tie.  
"Oh Artie, isn't this exciting!" Oliver said in a higher pitched version of Arthur's voice. " First, you find out you have a 2P!, then you go on a crazy adventure with him, and now, we are off to America! Hmmm, it has been a marvelous six months hasn't it?" The little man touched the tips of his fingers together and licked his lips, waiting for the response of his not-so-friend.  
"Marvelous!" Arthur screamed. But the anger in his face soon turned into sadness. He put his hands in his khaki pants and looked at the ground. "I can't even count how many illegal things you got me to do. I never even wanted a 2P!. Oliver, why did you have to exist!"  
He felt little hands grab his white shirt, then they began to tug on his green sweater vest. He refused to look down at Oliver.  
"Arthur? Artie, you don't mean that do you?" The voice was so sad, so adorable. "Artie, Artie?"  
Arthur couldn't help it. His eyes looked down and met his 2P!s tear filled puppy dog face.  
"No Oliver, I didn't mean mean it"  
"Oh yay, yay, yay!" Oliver jumped up and hugged Arthur around the waist. A twinkling sound jumped through the air as his wings taped the side of the box. Little sparkles fell down from them.  
"Keep it down, we don't want to get caught in here. Do we now, Oliver?"  
Oliver sat back down and smiled, putting his hand over his mouth and making a zipper motion over his lips.  
Arthur sighed.  
"What do you think it's like in New York City" Oliver asked some time later, this time in a low whisper.  
"I don't know and I don't care. I want to go back to London."  
"You know, I always wanted to find a little village on the country side and open a little sweet shop. I'd sell lollies and chocolates and cupcakes, oh you know I'd sell cupcakes Arthur."  
"Well we can't even do that!" Arthur spoke in a loud, frustrated whisper. "Not only are we being hunted down by every police force in Britain, even the fantasy creatures won't except us. We could have gone off to some small little village in the middle of nowhere, at least it would have been in Britain, but no. You had piss off the fairies, how many of them did you kill to make your wings?"  
"I used pixie wings, Arthur, and pixies are evil." He pointed his finger right in Arthur's face. "Besides," he said, turning away "I didn't kill them, I just ripped off the their wings."  
"Actually you did kill fairies, it was one of the things you were charged with. Plus I saw you, lie." Arthur's frustration was growing worse with every word. His face was now red and hot.  
Oliver put his finger on his lower lip and looked up, as if he were searching his brain for the memory. "Ah, yes,yes,yes." He finally said after some time, "Yes, I was in a rotten mood that day I was. A rotten mood."  
Arthur laid back and sighed. "I've been in a rotten mood every day since I met you."  
"You've been in a rotten mood everyday since you were born."

It was a dirty, quiet street in Queens, New York. A blonde man in a brown bomber jacket walked, each footstep creating a light tapping sound on the sidewalk. A WackBurger bag made crinkling sounds as it rolled in the opposite direction of him on the over side of the street. The two of them were the only objects on the street moving.  
Alfred remembered the first he had been there. He lived in Manhattan and only went to Queens if he needed to. And even if he had to go, he would've never came down here. Such a quiet street in such a big city. It was creepy.  
But that was 6 months ago.  
"Stupid Mathew and his stupid 2P!" Alfred grumbled in the back of a cab. It stop on that same street in Queens. "Thanks man" he said to the driver, handing the money over as Alfred left the car.  
He stood on the side walk and looked around the shady place, old creaky apartment buildings with boarded up windows, trash all over the side walk.  
"Why'd I ever let Mom convince me to stay at my half brothers house all summer. I didn't even want to go to Canada." He walked down the the street and looked up at the buildings. "213, 215, 217, and 219." He walked up the steps and opened the door.  
Inside was dusty and dark, their was a door on each side of the hallway, one labeled 1a and the other 1b. Further back there were wooden stairs that Alfred quickly walked to. He hopped up them 2 steps at a time, each step accompanied by the sound of creaking wood and a plume of dust. The second floor was the same as the first; Alfred nervously walked over to the door 2b.  
"Should I" he asked himself out loud, "it's not like I need any weed, it's just that I want it. It doesn't have an, like, weird side effects if I don't use it." He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "'It's not habit forming' said Mathew and Maxwell 'You can stop anytime'. You know Mattie was a good kid till Max showed up." But he knew that he wasn't there because of either of them. "I should just go, heroes don't do drugs. I don't need it, I want it."  
Just then the door opened behind him and he fell to the ground.  
"Watchya talkin' 'bout yous don't needs it? Whats da difference between needs an' wants anyways?" Al got up and turned around to see the tough sounding speaker with a thick New York accent. What looked to be a little kid was standing at the door. He had on a black bomber jacket on, just like Alfred's but with an anarchy symbol on the right chest pocket and an atomic bomb on the right shoulder, instead of Alfred's star and airplane. His dark, reddish brown hair was the same messy style as Alfred's, right down to the little piece sticking up at the part of his bangs, only it was turned down. He even wore the same clothes, a white t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. The little guys cocky smile vanished when his eyes met Alfred's.  
"You're a 2P!." said Alfred quietly.  
"And yous my 1P!, ain'tchyas?"  
That was six months ago. Now Alfred was headed back to Allan's nasty little apartment like he had dozens of times since the day they met. He had stopped smoking weed, his mother had made sure of that, but Allan made it hard. "Yah 20 years old and stills listens to yahs mother" Allan had said.  
Alfred reached up above the door and grabbed the key sitting on the edge of the doors trim. He unlocked the door and the familiar smell of dust and marijuana surrounded him. Max was sitting on the couch with a blunt in his hand, and Mathew was on the floor sitting crossed legged right next to him.  
Max passed the blunt to Mattie. "No thanks, I'm good" Mattie said in a soft, tiny voice, pushing Max's hand away. Max shrugged and took an other puff.  
"Hey, glad to see you're still clean Mattie" Alfred offered his older brother a fist bump.  
"I was just going through an emo phase when Max showed up" replied the blushing Canadian as there fists touched, "It didn't even last that long after you left that summer."  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." Alfred looked over at Max. "Hi." He waved a little in Max's direction. Like the other 2P!s he was a chibi. He wore sun glasses and a Canadian mounties jacket, with a brown t-shirt and black pants. Max nodded towards Alfred in response to the greeting. Alfred never liked him, he wasn't much for words.  
"Hey, now yous listens tah me, yous gots it!" The yelling came from an other room in the house.  
Alfred walked through the living room and past the kitchen. There was two doors in the hallway and Alfred walked to the one on the right. Through the open door he could see Allan at his dinky little desk next to his dirty creaky bed. He was standing in his chair and talking on the phone.  
"Now, now I knows I stepped on yahs turf I knows, I knows. It was an accident, my guys didn't realize it was yous turf. But kidya gotta listens to me, you don't know whose yah dealing with." Allan's angry yells became sympathetic words, and his charisma skills took over. "Look, kid, I used to be like yous are, just a drug dealla trying earn some cash so I gets where yous coming from, I mean, I'd be pissed to if some one took a deal dat shoulda been mine. But kidya not gonna get dat money back, yah not gonna get no revenge on me, so drop it, because I was used to be a small time dealla and now I'm bigga, bigga den you, so drop it before yous gets hurt, OK, bye-bye now."  
Allan sat down in his chair and sighed.  
"Yo, Al?" Alfred took a hesitant step into the room. "This a bad time?"  
"Ay, Alfie, how you doin, ah?" Allan swiveled in his chair and smiled at his friend. "Goods tah see yah, Alfred, it's been a while." He hopped out of his chair and walked over to Alfred.  
"Dude, it's been like, two weeks." He put his hand in his pocket and began to walk back to the living room, with Allan trailing behind.  
"Yeah, whatevers" Allan scratched his head as he walk past the couch and to the front door. "Bout that timing. I actualllys gotta go some wheres, gang stuff, yah know." He grabbed his coat and opened the door. "Yo, but I'll be back right quick you gots it. Don't go any where."  
Alfred sighed and slumped onto the sofa.  
"You gonna hit this." It was Maxwell shoving the blunt close top Alfred's face.  
"Heroes don't do drugs!"


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver's wings fluttered rapidly. They kept him hovering at Arthur's eye level as they walk down a trash filled dirty street. It had been hours since they got off the boat, and they had made their way from the bustling streets Manhattan to a quieter part of Queens. Shady characters looked up at them as the passed, tipping down their sunglasses to get a better look.  
"Oliver, why did we have to come this way," Arthur said quietly, his eyes nervously surveying the surrounding New Yorkers. "I told you this part of town didn't look like a good place to be, now look where we are."  
Oliver's mouth twisted into a wicked smile. "What, Artie? Do you not like our new friends?" Eyes looked up at them, someone folded their arms and bit down on his cigarette.  
"Oliver shut up" Arthur whispered anxiously. He grabbed the chibi's hand and sped up to a fast paced walk.  
"Hahaha, how fun Artie" Oliver yelled. His childish giggles attracted attention.  
Arthur's walk got faster until he was almost running, and Oliver's laughs got louder and louder. His hand still holding Oliver's arm, Arthur broke in a full blown sprint, running as fast as he could to get away from that street. He turned the corner, and found himself being thrown back to the ground. He had bumped into some one, and the other person now sat on the ground across from him.  
"I am terribly sorry, I really am." Arthur got up and held his hand out to help the guy up.  
The kid smacked Arthur's hand out of his face and got up on his own. He was a white boy, with an over sized brown t-shirt and sagging ripped jeans.  
"Who the fuck are you," the kid yelled "do you know who I work for? I could have you killed, you fancy little prick."  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Arthur pleaded. He looked down at Oliver, who was still sitting on the pavement, and grabbed his hand. "We'll just be going now, no worries, see, we're going now, bye-bye." He tried to run off.  
"But why are we going Artie?" Oliver asked with a smile on his face. He pulled Arthur back. "We've just met a new friend, why don't we stay a while?"  
"New friend?" the kid almost started to laugh. He looked at Oliver, "What, you think this is a game? Little man I'll..."  
"Want a cupcake?" Oliver had pulled an entire tray of cupcakes from out of thin air. He was grinning at the man; his teeth were sharp and cotton candy pink swirled in his blue eyes.  
The kid was utterly confused. "Wha- what?"  
"Oliver, Olly, come on lets go" Arthur said, tugging on Oliver's arm frantically. He didn't budge.  
Oliver flew up to the kids eye level. He hovered and shoved the tray of cupcakes in his face. "Come one, just one, take one." Oliver's grin grew wider, and his hair covered his eyes. "They're delicious," he said, looking at him with one eye, "just trust me."  
"What the hell his this!" the kid threw the tray of cupcakes to the ground and pushed Oliver back.  
"Oh God no, why is this happening again, not again." Arthur tried frantically to bring Oliver back. "Olly, come on Olly lets go," he pleaded, "we'll make new cupcakes, come on, lets go." Oliver just hovered in the air, his arms dangling at his side and his face entirely covered with his messy pink hair. "Run." Arthur said to the kid, "Run as far away from here as you possibly can. Go now!"  
"This guy's insane" the kid screamed as he turned around. He bolted out of there, taking Arthur's advice.  
"Don't you you want one of my cupcakes big brother!" Oliver chased after the guy. He took wand with a razor sharp yellow star at the end of it. "Big brother, come back, don't you want to play?" He flicked the wand, and the star flung off and hit the guy in his shoulder.  
"Holy fuck!" the guy screamed. He took out a phone and speed dialed a number. "Hey, hey man there's this guy," he said, still running at full speed, "you gotta come he's trynna kill me man!" A second star hit him in the hand and he dropped his phone.  
"I've got plenty more where that come from!" A third star appeared on Oliver's wand where the other two had been, and he got ready to throw it again.  
The man turned the corner and ran down an alley. It was the wrong corner to turn.  
"A motha fuckin' dead end" he said, staring up at the building that blocked his path. He turned around to see Oliver, standing a few feet behind him. In the distance they could hear Arthur, still calling out Oliver's name.  
Oliver got closer and as he did the kid took several steps back until his back was against the building's brick wall and Oliver was right in his face.  
"Well hasn't this been fun?" Oliver smiled even wider, and drove his wand deep into the mans skull.  
"Oliver?" Arthur was behind him. "Oliver wha-what did you do?"  
Oliver yanked the wand out of the kids head and turned to face Arthur. The swirl in his eyes had disappeared, but he was still smiling. Arthur was horrified.  
"What's wrong Artie? We were only playing a game." He let his feet touch the ground and took a step towards Arthur.  
"No, no this is the last time." Arthur took a couple steps back, "I'm done with you Oliver, done. You are on your own." He turned around and walked away.  
Oliver's smile faded. "Artie? Artie come back!"  
And he flew off after him.

"What's da situation?" Allan asked as he threw his baseball bat in the back of the car parked outside his apartment and sat down next to it. "Dis betta not be some bullshit. I ain't in a good mood. Right afta yah called me that little prick we screwed ovah called again." He sat in the back seat with his arms crossed.  
"I don't know boss," said Jay, the heavy built guy in the passengers seat, "it's somethin' with that new guy, Frankie."  
Sean, the skinnier, weaker looking driver, sped off. "Yeah, he called like 30 minutes ago," he said, "talkin' bout some guy trynna kill 'im."  
"Hmm, I liked Frankie," Allan said. "Every gang needs some guy named Frankie."  
They turned right, and drove a few blocks.  
"We're going down where Frankie was sposed to be at," Sean said, making a left turn. "He was just selling some weed, shouldn't 've been that dangerous." He parked the car on the side of the road.  
"Well what da fuck happened here?" Allan pointed at a silver tray on the sidewalk across the street. Pink, blue and purple cupcakes lay strewn across the pavement.  
"Looks like Frankie got a visit from the Muffin Man." Jay said chuckling.  
Sean smacked him in the arm. "Those are cupcakes, yah idiot."  
"Oh."  
"Will the two of you just shut up?" Allan walked across the street, dragging his bat behind him, and observed the scene.  
"Sorry boss" said the two buffoons following him.  
"Look, dere's a trail" Allan said, rubbing his fingers in a pile of sparkling dust. He walked down the street, following the path of sparkles. He turned down an alley way and stopped. "Well dere's our Frankie"  
The other two looked down the alley, and sure enough, Frankie was sitting there, blood pouring from the side of his head.  
"Wasn't a gun," Allan said, observing the head wound, "it's gotta be some really weird knife. What's dis?"  
He was looking at Frankie's bloody shoulder. He moved the body a little, and was able to pull out a metal, yellow star.  
"Could it be the mark of a new gang, boss?" said Sean, leaning over his shoulder.  
"Hmm," said Allan. He rubbed his chin and put the star in his pocket. "I don't know."  
"Hey, boss." It was Jay, still standing at the entrance to the alley. "There's more of a trail, it goes off this way." He pointed down the street, and the three followed it. It turned a corner and went down a block, then went down another alley way. They heard sniffling.  
"Hey, who's over dere?" called Allan. He walked behind a dumpster, and found a pink haired chibi, curled up in a ball, crying. "Hey, little lady, what's wrong, huh?"  
Oliver looked up at him. "You're a 2P!" he exclaimed, pointing at Allan.  
"Yeah, and so are you," Allan responded, grabbing Oliver's hand and pulling him up. A bloody handkerchief fell to the ground. "What's dis?" Allan picked it up, and unraveled the clothe. He found Oliver's wand, and took out the metal, yellow star. He eyed Oliver.  
"I didn't mean it, I swear." Oliver took a couple steps back in fear, staring at the fellow chibi's bat and the eyeing the two henchmen behind him.  
"Hey, hey, don't be scared." Allan grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him closer. "Dis why you was crying?"  
Oliver shook his head. "No," he said. He looked at the ground, "My 1P! left me. I- I miss him." Oliver covered his eyes with his hands and started crying again. He sat back down on the ground with a plop.  
"Hey, you've met yah 1P!?" Allan thought for a second. "Hey you two," he said, turning around, "get some of da other guys 'n clean Frankie up. Call me when you's done, got it?"  
"Y-yes boss." replied Sean and Jay, both confused. They turned around and went back to the other alley, one of them pulling out a cell phone and getting ready to dial a number.  
When they left Allan grabbed Oiver's hand and pulled him back up. "Come one, lets go find yah 1P!." He started to drag Oliver out of the alley.  
"Wha-what? You're going to help me?"  
"Yep," replied Allan, "What's yah 1P!s name any way?"  
"Arthur."  
Allan stopped walking and turned around to face Oliver. He was blushing heavily. "Arthur. I- I thought you was a ... little lady."  
Oliver blushed too. "I thought it was an American thing."


End file.
